This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 091206678, filed on May 10, 2002.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scroll sawing machine, more particularly to a scroll sawing machine with a sawdust collecting mechanism in which a drive shaft is coupled to and is driven by a motor thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional scroll sawing machine 10 is shown to include a machine base 11, a table 17, a hollow blade-holding arm 12, a saw blade 166, and a blade driving device.
The blade-holding arm 12 includes an interconnecting portion 121 secured on a rear end 111 of the machine base 11, and upper and lower arm portions 122,123 extending in a longitudinal direction of the machine base 11. A pivot seat 113 is mounted on a front end 112 of the machine base 11 such that the table 17 is pivotally mounted on the pivot seat 113. An angle-adjusting member 18 is disposed to adjust an angle of the table 17 relative to the machine base 11.
The blade driving device 13 includes upper and lower swing arms 141,142 mounted respectively in the upper and lower arm portions 122,123 and coupling respectively upper and lower ends of the saw blade 166, a connecting shaft 143 pivoted to the upper and lower swing arms 141,142, a motor 131 mounted to a motor seat 132, and a pulley-and-belt transmission unit 15 disposed to couple the motor 131 to the connecting shaft 143. During sawing operation, the saw blade 166 is driven via the motor 131 to reciprocate in an upright direction through a hole 171 in the table 17 so as to saw a workpiece on the table 17. Since a large amount of sawdust is formed and the sawdust will scatter during the sawing operation, collecting means is needed to collect the sawdust.
The object of the present invention is to provide a scroll sawing machine which has a sawdust collecting mechanism to collect sawdust during a sawing operation.
According to this invention, the scroll sawing machine includes a machine base, and a table which is disposed above the machine base for placement of a workpiece to be sawn thereon. The table has a hole which extends therethrough in an upright direction. A motor is disposed under the table, and has first and second output shafts which are disposed opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction transverse to the upright direction to deliver driving forces. A saw blade extends through the hole, and has upper and lower ends opposite to each other in the upright direction. A blade-driving member includes upper and lower driving portions which are mounted respectively above and under the table and which respectively couple the upper and lower ends to the first output shaft such that, by virtue of the driving force of the first output shaft, the saw blade is put into a reciprocating motion in the upright direction.
A first sawdust collecting member confining a first sawdust passageway. The first sawdust passageway has a first intake port which is disposed above the table and in the vicinity of the hole to collect sawdust scattering around and above the table, and a first outlet port which is disposed under the table and downstream of the first intake port. A second sawdust collecting member is disposed under the table and confines a second sawdust passageway. The second sawdust passageway has a second intake port which is disposed under the table and in the vicinity of the hole to collect sawdust falling through the hole, and a second outlet port which is disposed downstream of the second intake port and adjacent to the first outlet port.
A blower casing has proximate and distal walls which are respectively proximate to and distal from the second outlet port and which are disposed opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction to confine an accommodation chamber, and a discharge port which is disposed between the proximate and distal walls and which is in communication with the accommodation chamber. The proximate wall has an inlet port which is formed therethrough and which is disposed downstream of the first and second outlet ports. A drive shaft extends in the longitudinal direction, and has a first end which is rotatably mounted on the distal wall, and a second end which extends from the first end and outwardly of the distal wall and which is coupled to and which is driven by the second output shaft. An impeller is received in the accommodation chamber, and is connected to and is driven by the first end of the drive shaft to rotate so as to draw the sawdust from the first and second sawdust collecting members into the accommodation chamber for discharge via the discharge port.